


Jumanji In South Park

by lynnkath08



Series: South Park High School [3]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies), South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jumanji Fusion, F/M, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Ike, Lyle, and Firkle get sucked into a video game. Their older siblings/ friends Kyle, Dani, Pete, and Stan must help rescue them.*Another spin-off story of Life At South Park High School. It takes place in the summertime, around mid-July.*
Series: South Park High School [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

***Mager house, basement***

"Guys, let's go play some games," Lyle suggested to Ike and Firkle.

"Great idea! I found this super cool game by the curb. Thought maybe we should give it a try," Ike said, pulling the game out of his backpack.

"Looks badass!" Lyle said.

"It looks old. Hopefully it still works," Firkle said.

Lyle placed the game in, but it suddenly turned green.

"Guys! A little help here!" Ike said, his hands dissolving.

"What the fuck?!" Lyle screamed, his own hands dissolving as well.

"What's going on?!" Firkle shouted, his arms dissolving. The three boys then vanished.

***living room***

"How's your knee feeling?" Pete asked Danielle.

"It's fine. Seriously, you keep asking me that every 30 minutes, and I can assure you, it's not bad at all. The doctor said it's only a Grade 1 sprain. She said I can still walk on it, I just need to keep my sleeve on. It'll be fine," Danielle chuckled. Danielle sprained her knee from dance practice, but she was fortunate that it wasn't severe and didn't need crutches.

"Ok, but be careful," Pete said.

"I know," Danielle laughed.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Danielle was about to get up, but Pete stopped her.

"I'll get it," Pete said, answering the door, revealing Kyle and Stan.

"Hey, Pete. Hey, Dani. Is Ike here?" Kyle asked. "It's time for me to pick him up," he added.

"'Sup, Kyle? 'Sup, Stan? And yeah, he's in the basement with Lyle and Firkle," Danielle told the two guys, mainly Kyle. The four of them suddenly heard loud noises.

"Guys! A little help here!" they heard Ike scream.

"What the fuck?!" the four heard Lyle.

"What's going on?!" they heard Firkle, then it went silent.

"Ike!" "Lyle!" "Firkle!" Kyle, Dani, and Pete yelled respectively.

"Let's go check what's going on," Stan said.

"No shit!" Danielle said, getting up but being mindful of her knee. She slowly headed to the basement with the three guys following her. Once the group reached downstairs, they noticed the three younger teens were missing. "Ike? Lyle? Firkle? Where are you guys?" she called out.

"Wait a minute. What's that?" Stan asked, pointing to a green glow near the gaming console.

Kyle stepped closer. "Hm. What _is_ that?" he repeated Stan's question. "Wait. It's near that old looking video game," he added, looking at said game.

"Um, guys? What the hell is happening to me?!" Dani said, her hands dissolving.

"Shit! It's happening to me too!" Pete yelled, his own hands dissolving as well.

"Dude!" Stan screamed, as he noticed Kyle and himself dissolving.

The four teens screamed until they landed on the ground, one by one.

***Kyle's POV***

I opened my eyes and slowly got up, but something's not right. My body feels a bit heavier for some reason. I look down at my hands and they're bigger than before, and slightly tan. I examine my arms, and holy shit! I've got huge muscles!

"What's going on here?!" I yelled out loud. I placed my hand on my head, only to realize my hair is gone. My hair is gone!! I have a feeling, that I might know what's going on.

"My head," I heard a feminine voice groan. I thought that would be Dani, but she sounded a bit different. "Where the hell am I?" the female said. "Why the fuck am I a woman?" she asked. Ok. Definitely not Dani.

"Stan?" I asked cautiously.

The female slowly stood up. She looked up in the sky and screamed, "Fucking conformist!" Never mind. It's Pete.

"Pete?" I said carefully.

"Wait. Who are you?" Pete asked me.

"I'm Kyle," I said.

"My head hurts. My knee feels better all of a sudden," we heard a male voice say. "Why am I in a jungle? Did my doctor give me too many pain medication and kill me? Wait, why do I sound like a dude?" he asked out loud. That's definitely Dani.

"Can you keep it down? My head hurts. And my body feels so heavy," another male voice groaned. Gotta be Stan.

"Ok, what is going on here?" Pete asked.

"I think I know what's going on. The video game in Dani's basement, I think we got sucked into it, and we each randomly ended up in a character's body," I said.

"I wonder what I look like," Dani said.

"I hope I look hot," Stan said. Both of them walked towards a nearby lake to see their reflections.

"I'm a black guy," Dani said.

"And I'm an overweight, middle-aged man," Stan said.

"Wait, who are you guys?" Dani asked Pete and I.

"I'm Kyle," I said.

"Hold on, if you're Kyle, by the way you have such nice arms," Stan said, distracted by my arms, feeling them gently. Awkward. He suddenly snapped out of it. "And the black guy is Dani, then that chick must be Pete," he added.

"Fuck off, conformist," Pete said.

"Guys, let's focus here," I said.

"I have a fucking penis!" Dani whined.

"Dani, stop," I tried to calm her, or him, down.

"And I have boobs and a vagina!" Pete said.

"Ok, seriously," I tried again.

"And I'm fat!" Stan complained.

"Guys! Focus!" I yelled, and they all looked at me. "And I have no hair! But seriously, I know we got sucked into this video game. And I know that Ike, Lyle, and Firkle are too. So we have to focus on finding them and getting back home," I said, crossing my arms. A screen suddenly popped up, and I read it:

**Dr. Xander "Smolder" Bravestone:**

_Strengths:_

Fearless

Climbing

Speed

Boomerang

Smoldering intensity

_Weaknesses:_

None

"Dude, how did you do that?" Stan asked me.

"As I crossed my arms, my hand touched the left side of my chest," I said, shrugging.

Stan tapped the left side of his chest and a screen popped up:

**Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon:**

_Strengths:_

Cartography

Archaeology

Paleontology

_Weaknesses:_

Endurance

"Wait a minute. So, I can't run?" Stan asked.

"Seems like it. My turn," Pete said. It was awkward for him since he was in a woman's body, so he looked up and quickly tapped his, or her, left breast, and a screen popped up:

**Ruby Roundhouse:**

_Strengths:_

Karate

T'ai Chi

Aikido

Dance fighting

_Weaknesses:_

Venom

"Mine better be good," Dani said, tapping the left side of her, or his, chest, and a screen popped up:

**Franklin "Mouse" Finbar:**

_Strengths:_

Zoology

Weapons valet

_Weaknesses:_

Cake

Speed

Strength

"Cake?! Now I want some chocolate cake!" Dani whined.

* * *

"I officially hate this game! Boobs are so heavy I can barely run," Pete said.

"At least you can run. I have to keep catching my breath," Stan said. "Now I know how Cartman feels," he mumble.

"Wait for me! I have little legs!" Dani said.

"Come on guys! We don't have much time!" I said to my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

***3rd Person POV***

"That was a close one!" Kyle said.

"I have three tattoos on my arm, all thick lines. I wonder what they mean," Stan said, looking at his wrist.

"I have them too. I think these represent the lives we have left," Kyle said.

"Is there a way I can trade avatars with someone? I really don't like mine," Stan whined.

"Stan, we don't have time to complain about that, we need to find our younger siblings and get out of here," Kyle said.

"I can hardly run and keep up with you guys," Stan said, only to be eaten by a hippo.

"Oh my god!" Pete screamed.

"It ate Stan!" Danielle screamed.

"You monster!" Kyle shrieked.

The three of them heard screaming coming from the sky, getting louder as it got closer to the ground. 

"Ow!" Stan said after he landed. "That was intense," he added.

"Dude, are you ok?" Kyle asked, helping his best friend up.

"I just got eaten by a hippo and fell from the sky. So, no, I'm not ok," Stan said.

"Let's keep running," Kyle said as the group ran, only to be approached by motorcyclists.

"RUN!" Danielle said.

"Wait! I can't keep up," Stan said, catching his breath.

"Babe, take my hand," Pete said, grabbing onto Danielle's hand.

"Stan, get on my back," Kyle said.

"I could weigh you down," Stan complained.

"Just do it!" Kyle said.

"Ok!" Stan said, hopping on Kyle's back, with Kyle running without any effort.

Danielle was suddenly snatched by one of the motorcyclists.

"Dani!!" Pete yelled.

"Let me go!" Danielle screamed, trying to break from the grip.

"Get off of her, conformist!" Pete said, kicking the guy off.

"Thanks," Danielle said.

"No problem," Pete said.

"Guys, come on! Keep going!" Kyle said. He felt Stan getting snatched by another motorcyclist. "Stan!!" he screamed.

"Help! Help me!" Stan yelled. Kyle then ran up to them and punched the motorcyclist, knocking him out and letting Stan go.

"Dani, let me see your backpack," Kyle said, once Dani and Pete caught up with him, and dug through Dani's backpack, pulling out a boomerang. He noticed more of the bad guys approaching them and threw the boomerang. "Huh?" he wondered, tilting his head. The boomerang didn't hit them, and it wasn't flying back to him.

"Really? That was your plan?" Pete questioned.

"As much as I hate this, let's keep running," Danielle suggested.

"Oh no!" Stan whined.

"Sounds like a great idea. Let's go," Kyle said. Just as they were about to run, the group was circled by more bad guys, but they were eventually saved by the boomerang as it knocked each and every one of the motorcyclists out. "Kick-ass, dude!" Kyle cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, I'm hungry!" Stan whined.

"Now that you mentioned it, we could use a little something to eat as well," Kyle said.

"If only we can find a place to eat," Danielle said.

"Let's see if there's any food places on this map," Stan said as he took the map out.

"It's blank," Pete said.

"What? No, it's a map, see?" Stan said.

"Stan's the only one who can see it since one of Professor Oberon's strengths is cartography, study of maps," Kyle said.

"That explains why," Pete said.

The four of them kept walking until Stan stopped.

"Guys, I see a little shop up ahead. Maybe we could find some food there," he said.

"Smells good. Definitely food," Danielle said.

Stan was staring at what looked like a loaf of bread, then snatched it and started munching on it. "Mmm, this is so good!" he said, enjoying the taste.

"There's more for everyone!" a baker said. The other three grabbed their own loaves and started eating.

"This is delicious! What is it?" Kyle asked the baker.

"It's my famous pound cake," the baker said.

Pete's eyes widened. "Cake?" he whispered. He then turned to face Dani. "Babe, spit that out," he said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dani asked, taking another bite of her loaf.

"Cake is one of your weaknesses," Pete said.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kyle asked.

"Cake is one of Dani's weaknesses. Remember reading Finbar's list of strengths and weaknesses? Cake is one of his weaknesses. Dani could get sick, or something," Pete said.

"Are you saying that cake is poisonous to Dani?" Stan asked.

"How much did she eat?" Kyle asked.

"I only ate half of it, can't be that bad," Danielle said, shrugging.

"Half?! Oh no! Does anyone have a stomach pump?! Our friend could die of cake poisoning! Or maybe Finbar is allergic to cake!" Stan panicked.

"It's ok, Dani. We'll find help," Pete said, rubbing Danielle's back gently.

"Guys! Seriously! STOP!! I'm fine!" Dani said, eating the rest of the loaf. "Besides, it probably just means that I can't resist cake," she added. "Am I breaking out? Shaking? Changing color?" she asked.

"No to all of those," Pete said.

"Hm. Well, I guess we panicked for nothing," Stan said.

"See? I told you I'm fine. Everything's fi-" Danielle started until she exploded into flames.

"DANI!!" Kyle, Stan, and Pete yelled.

"Oh my girl!" Pete said, running his hands through his hair.

"Who would've thought goths had feelings?" Stan mumbled.

"Shut up, conformist! This is my girlfriend we're talking about!" Pete snapped.

"Knock it off, you two!" Kyle said, trying to break up the argument.

There was screaming coming from the air and Dani landed right on top of Pete.

"Nice," Stan said.

The position was awkward since Dani's face was on Pete's chest and Pete's avatar was a female.

"Sorry," Danielle said, getting up.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're alive again," Pete reassured his girlfriend.

"Yeah, that was scary," Danielle said.


End file.
